He's Mine
by MysteryWriter2187
Summary: Set between RTTE and HTTYD2. A neighbouring tribe is arriving at Berk for a treaty signing, and Hiccup can't wait to introduce Toothless and the other riders to the other chief's daughter. He soon learns the hard way, however, that Toothless isn't willing to share his best friend with anyone, especially not with this strange, messy-haired short girl. Toothless POV.
1. News

Hiccup was acting strange today. He had been all morning.

Earlier today, I'd been banging furiously on the roof of the house since first light, trying to get him out to go flying and he didn't answer me like he usually did. I kept banging until a very tired, very intense Stoick came out to tell me to stop. I hadn't meant to bother him. We'd gotten so used to living at the Edge that moving back to Berk was almost as hard as it was first moving in four human years ago when Hiccup and I ended the war.

Still standing in my spot on the roof, I grunted calmly down to Stoick, asking him why Hiccup hadn't come out yet. He'd gotten almost as good at communicating with me as Hiccup was. I suppose I had Skullcrusher and Thornado to thank for that.

 _ **"Hiccup's not here, Toothless!"**_ he shouted up to me. _**"He left before you woke up!"**_

My eyes went wide, and my mouth sank in the shock. Hiccup never woke up and left that early, especially without me. I didn't understand, but Stoick was grinning a bit, knowing full-well why I was concerned.

 _ **"Don't you worry. He's in Gobber's stall. He's just getting ready for the visit. That time again, ha ha…"**_

 _Visit? What visit? And what time?_ I pondered what Stoick was talking about as I climbed down from the roof and quickly ran from the house and into the barely awake village. As I made it to the shack where Hiccup built the saddles and weapons, I think I finally realised what time it was when I noticed the unusual yet familiar crest that was positioned on a flagpole outside the shack.

I'd seen that flag before, not long after the dragons had first moved into the Hooligan village. It belonged to another tribe, a tribe that lived about a half-day's journey away from Berk. I remembered, about a week after the war ended, when Hiccup and Stoick went on a ship to this island.

I remember Hiccup being excited on that day, but I didn't know why. Back then, we weren't exactly as in-sync as we are now, so he never bothered to tell me. Not that it mattered too much back then. I just spent the night in the forge and hung out with Astrid and Stormfly until they came back the next day. Well, if this really was the time for that visit, then I'll almost definitely be taking Hiccup there, so I could finally see for myself what made him so excited back then.

So I went to Hiccup's main desk. He was there, but he wasn't working. He hadn't even noticed me as he frantically hurried around like a headless chicken, looking for things he had built or drawn and piling them into a box with no lid. When he finally did notice me, he went wide-eyed and nearly dropped the box on the floor.

He caught it just in time, and awkwardly stuttered as he said _" **Toothless!** Aw, hey, bud!"_

I grumbled lowly, before Hiccup patted my head and said "hey, uh… sorry, I can't take you flying today, bud... I gotta get everything ready."

Ready for the visit, no doubt. Though I thought that boats and ships had become just about obsolete since we dragons moved in, so I presumed I was taking him there anyway. With this in mind, there wasn't much need for a morning flight.

 _ **"Hiccup? Are you in here?"**_ it was Astrid's voice. If anyone besides me was going to know about why Hiccup was so frantic today, it had to be Astrid. They'd recently become betrothed, which I presume means they were preparing to mate for life, so I doubted they'd keep any secrets from each other, or from me, from now on.

She kissed him on the lips as she came in, before glancing in mild annoyance at the box he was filling as she said "Hiccup… about, um… _you know who_ …"

"Astrid, she's gonna love you. I'm 120% sure of it." Hiccup said comfortingly. Astrid sighed a bit, shrugging as she said "if you say so… _hi, Toothless…_ "

She smiled as I let her scratch under my chin. It seemed she was almost as nervous about Hiccup's behaviour as I was, though I couldn't tell who she meant by _"you know who"_.

Astrid sat on the chair next to where I was laying down, both of us looking at Hiccup as he added his prototype fire sword to the top of the pile. He sighed in relief, pulling out his notebook and ticking the last box on the page as he said _"alright, that's everything important…"_

Astrid scoffed, saying "is that a list of stuff to show her or stuff that you don't want her to steal?"

"Eh, both, really…" Hiccup said as he closed the lid over it. He leaned a bit to catch his breath, before saying "alright, I just gotta get home to clean up. I'll see you guys later…"

As he quickly ran out of the stall, Astrid shouted _**"bye! Love you!"**_

 _ **"Love you more!"**_ he called back, nearly running into Spitelout as he ran back up to his house. I was about to follow him, but I heard Astrid sigh again. She pinched the bridge of her nose. She was frustrated, partly with Hiccup, but seemed to be even more frustrated with herself for being frustrated with Hiccup.

I slowly went up to her, stroking my head comfortingly against her left thigh. She chuckled a bit and stroked my ear. _"Hey, you…"_ she said. _"Don't worry about Hiccup… he's just excited…"_

I _knew_ he was excited, I wasn't that naïve. I wanted to know _why_ he was excited.

 _"See, Toothless, every four years, the chief signs a peace treaty with the Bog Burglar tribe…"_ Astrid said. _"Hiccup usually goes with Stoick there and hangs out with the Chief's daughter from that tribe, Camicazi…"_

 _ **Daughter?! As in female?!**_ No wonder Astrid was so worried. I remember what she was like with Heather for the first time, but she and Hiccup were betrothed now. Assuming that means what I think it means, she's not going to like the thought of Hiccup being with another girl on a completely different island. Great, now I'm going to have to monitor that boy around the clock to make sure there's no funny business.

 _"But this year, Toothless, the Bog Burglars are coming here…"_ Astrid suddenly said, causing my head to sink a little. If they're coming here, I suppose that means Hiccup and I wouldn't be flying today after all. _"And that means Camicazi is too, and, well… if everything Hiccup's told me about her is true, then… then she's gonna be a handful…"_

That suddenly explains why Hiccup had all his important things placed in a box with a tight lid. Still, I was anxious at the thought of meeting this girl, Camicazi. Initially, it was out of suspicion, mainly due to the fact that her tribe was called Bog _Burglars_ , but then I had new motivation for anger when Astrid finished her sentence.

 _"But it should be fine. Besides, she and Hiccup are basically **best friends**."_

 _ **Best friends?**_ I thought _**I**_ was Hiccup's best friend? I'd never even heard of Camicazi before this and suddenly she was Hiccup's best friend? I wasn't standing for this. I couldn't. I had to see who this Camicazi was for myself. She couldn't be a better best friend for Hiccup than me… _**could she?**_

 _"Well, I better see how Hiccup's doing."_ Astrid sighed as she got up and left me alone in the stall. I grumbled a bit, feeling slightly better with Astrid's mood. I didn't like seeing her unhappy, I never did, but I was just glad that I wasn't the only one worried about Hiccup. Or Camicazi.

But who knows? Maybe I was just worrying for no reason. After all, Camicazi was only going to be here for a day, if even that, so I still had Hiccup every other day. But I still wanted to meet her myself. Just to be sure.


	2. Arrival

A few hours had passed, and Stoick and Gobber were waiting at the dock as the single Bog Burglar ship came into view. Hiccup and Astrid were standing a few feet behind them, Astrid holding Hiccup's hand as if to protect her mate from whatever Camicazi turned out to be like.

I was with the other dragons on the other side of the dock, visible to the Bog Burglars but not close enough to seem too intimidating. Hiccup and Stoick had already told them about us at the last meeting four years ago, and in fact, the mention of it was probably why the Bog Burglars were insistent on signing the treaty at Berk this time.

As the ship turned to dock, Hiccup scratched the back of his head, and I noticed Astrid squeezing his hand as tight as possible. She was worried, probably worried that Camicazi was going to be threatening, bullying, or even worse, _attractive_.

"I don't look like an idiot, do I?" Hiccup suddenly asked as he turned to Astrid. She had an eyebrow raised, usually a sign that she was going to make a snarky comment, before she said "define the _exact_ criteria for an idiot?"

"Look, I don't know, okay? Cami's gonna find something to make fun of me for. She _always_ does."

 _"Uh-huh…"_ Astrid grinned slightly at this, and I couldn't help but follow suit. You did not have to be an expert to make fun of Hiccup, even now.

The ship finally stopped in front of the group, as a middle-aged, helmeted woman stepped forward. She was a brunette and was thinner than I expected, closer to Astrid or Heather's physique than the typical physique of a woman her age. She had a stern look on her face and held an axe in her hand.

As it turns out, this woman was not the chief of the Bog Burglars, but merely the captain of their guards. The actual chief, a much more imposing, large-figured woman followed the guard, stopping in front of Stoick with a smug look on her face.

He nodded, saying _"hello, Bertha."_

 _"Stoick…"_ Bertha nodded. I was surprised at first by the strangeness of such a name. Bertha didn't sound as exotic or unusual a name as Stoick, or Hiccup, or Astrid, or even Camicazi. It was not until after this year's visit was over that I learned of her more commonly-used nickname, which could only be described as unsuitable to use in her presence if you were not looking for a punch.

Bertha walked with her guard, Stoick and Gobber into the village while the couple stayed on the dock for a few seconds, obviously waiting for Hiccup's childhood friend. After about a minute, she didn't show up, both Astrid and Hiccup's faces dropping a bit with slight disappointment.

Though he seemed a little disappointed, Hiccup suddenly grew a wider smile and he sighed in audible relief, turning to Astrid as he said "well, I gotta be honest, Astrid… I'm actually kinda glad she's not here…"

 _"Yeah, who wouldn't be?"_ a female voice behind them suddenly said as Astrid and Hiccup both went wide-eyed. _"She'd just be making fun of her best friend and letting all the cool kids know he's still that awkward kid he was four years ago…"_

 _ **"Cami!"**_ Hiccup said ecstatically as he turned to face the voice, the girl laughing as she said _**"come here, you!"**_ as she suddenly trapped him in a tight embrace. My eyes went wide and I was seconds away from darting down there to show her what for, but I froze as she put him down and I finally got to see what Camicazi actually looked like.

She was Hiccup's age, likely not a year's difference older or younger, and wore a sleeveless fur jacket over a yellow shirt like the green one Hiccup one when we first met. She was thin as well, and I couldn't help but notice that she was about a head shorter than Hiccup was, even with the messy, unkempt hair that was flailing wildly around her face. Though what she lacked in height and muscle she more than made up for in the chest-size area. Of course, later on I realised that I should have expected this, considering her mother's reputation.

"So… how's the dragon training coming along?" Cami said as she eyed Hiccup's new outfit. "You look pretty cool… for a boy, at least…"

 _"Yeah, never heard that one before, Ca… **OW!** "_

I noticed Astrid tense a little as Cami playfully punched Hiccup on the shoulder, a slight frown on her face as her fist clenched a little. Hitting Hiccup's shoulder was _her_ thing, not Cami's, and I knew Astrid would _not_ stand for it. I thought now would be a good time to help Astrid teach Cami a lesson, before the messy-haired girl finally noticed her.

 _"Oh… my… **Gods!** "_ Cami said suddenly as her jaw dropped. I didn't know what was happening, until her face lit up even more and she said _**"you must be Astrid! Eek! I've been so excited about meeting you!"**_

 _"I'm sorry, wh- **UGH!** "_ Astrid choked as she was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug by Cami. I noticed her eyes widen as if they were going to be squeezed out of her skull, and if I were any closer I'm sure I'd have heard a few bones and ribs being crushed.

When Cami finally released her, Astrid put leaned slightly on the side of the dock, holding her stomach and trying to catch her breath as she said _"so… you're Camicazi, huh?"_

"Well, I prefer my friends call me Cami." she said. Astrid was taken back a bit by this surprising friendliness, almost as much as I was. She straightened up a bit as Cami began inspecting her face.

" _Oh Gods…_ you are so beautiful…" Cami said, admiring Astrid as if she were her biggest fan. "I am so happy you guys are finally betrothed!"

 _"Betrothed? Aw… Hiccup…"_ Astrid looked at him, clearly touched. _"You told her about us?"_

"Obviously." Hiccup said with a smug grin. I suppose he may have been right about Cami was going to react to meeting Astrid. She really did love her, 120%.

"What? Are you kidding?" Cami scoffed with her hands on her hips as she glanced at him. "Hiccup used to talk about you every time our parents had these meetings. He used to draw you all the time too."

 _"Draw?!"_

"Okay, thanks, Cami." Hiccup said awkwardly, before looking to his smiling betrothed. _"Yeah… I didn't, Astrid. She's… she's just kidding…"_

Astrid continued grinning as Cami said "yeah, he actually did. Had a whole notebook. I stole it from him once... in fact…"

She reached into her shirt and pulled out a small, rusty brown notebook, Astrid holding her mouth to keep in laughter as Cami passed it to her and said "this is my little wedding present to _you_ , soon-to-be Mrs Haddock…"

 _"Thank you so much…"_ Astrid gratefully accepted the gift and held it in her hand as Cami turned to Hiccup and said "so, I've not been on that boat for hours just so I can sit here getting bored on a dock. I wanna see how much this town's changed, and I definitely wanna meet that Night Fury of yours, Hiccup!"

Cami ran ahead frantically, Hiccup about to chase after her before Astrid calmly held his hand. He grinned as he turned to her, saying "so… what do you think?"

 _"Hiccup… I love her…"_ Astrid said as they slowly walked behind her. _"Please tell me she's gonna come to the wedding…"_

 **Damn!** I kicked the dirt and spat a plasma ball at a rock Meatlug was about to eat. The other dragons didn't bother me, since they knew almost subconsciously that I wasn't happy. I knew it was all up to me now. Astrid was won over, she wouldn't help me. I had to take care of Cami myself.


	3. Plotting

The other riders came to take their dragons back to the academy, and I followed them. As we walked, I noticed Stoick and Gobber showing Bertha and some of the other Bog Burglars the many contraptions and inventions that Hiccup and the riders had made to accommodate both the Vikings and the dragons living here.

Bertha clearly wasn't the type of person who liked to show that she was impressed, but I'm sure that she was nonetheless. As we got nearer to the Academy, I winced in annoyance as I heard **_her_** voice not that far away.

 _ **"So I heard you guys were living on some other island, like, for a year or something…"**_ Cami rattled on as she walked into the village, quite a few feet ahead of Hiccup and Astrid.

"Uh… yeah, it's called Dragon's Edge." Astrid explained. Cami was impressed, much more visibly than her mother had been at the contraptions, before she added "what _else_ have you guys done since you got your dragons, then?"

 _"Well, let's see…_ " Hiccup pretended to think to himself, counting our team's many accomplishments on his fingers one-by-one. "Uh… we helped a Boneknapper get his roar back, made peace with the Outcast Tribe, took down Trader Johann's criminal empire, found the long-lost daughter of Oswald the Agreeable, made her brother a little less of a psycho… yep, it's been pretty eventful, Cami…"

"Jeez. Never thought I'd live to be jealous of _you_ , Hiccup." Cami snarked with a grin. "I might not even get on that ship home."

I felt my claws dig hard into the ground I was walking on with my teeth bared and snarling as Cami said this. But after a moment, I calmed myself a bit and continued following the other riders and their dragons up to the Training Academy. Cami _definitely_ wasn't staying here. I had to make sure of that.

As I finally made it to the Academy, I noticed Hiccup was lifting the lid on the box of things to show Cami, only for his face to drop as he found it half-empty. He and Astrid both looked up in shock and awe as they saw Cami already holding his fire-sword and wearing his new flying mask, with her hair still sticking out of it, as she read the new Night Fury pamphlet Hiccup had been working on.

"How does she do that?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup, who whispered back _"uh… they're called the Bog **Burglars** for a reason, Astrid…"_

"I must say, I really like these, Hiccup." Cami said as she passed them all back to him. "You always _were_ creative… for a boy, at least…"

Astrid then looked at one of Cami's many belts, her eyes widening a bit as she said "oh, um… Cami. You might wanna hide those two swords you got there if you're gonna go near the dragons… a girl from another island with two swords is usually _not_ a good sign…"

 _"Oh, okay… sure…"_ Cami removed the belt with the swords on them and passed them to Hiccup, who was already struggling to carry all the stuff she had just given back to him. She pointed up the hill, saying _"so… training academy is that way, right?"_

 ** _"Yep."_** Hiccup and Astrid answered in-sync.

"Great… I can't _wait_ to see those dragons up close… especially yours, Hiccup."

I grumbled in amusement as I went into the Academy with the other dragons. It was time for me to show this messy-haired girl who Hiccup's best friend _really_ was.


	4. Academy

I sat in the corner with an unamused look stretched across my face as the three walked into the academy. The other riders and their dragons looked at Cami with curiosity, while she eyed them all up and down.

In the letters that Hiccup had been exchanging with Cami since they last saw each other, he had apparently given her the names of all the dragons in our group, and she was currently inspecting each one to see if they really were as impressive as his writings implied.

First, she looked at Meatlug, and then at her rider. "So… you're Fishlegs, right?"

"Yep."

She nodded slowly, before saying _"uh… have we met before?"_

"Uh… not that I recall, no…"

 _"Hm…"_ Cami had her hand on her chin as she thought to herself. "It's just… you look a lot like a Roman soldier I beat up in a prison cell once… eh, it's probably just a coincidence…"

Fishlegs raised an amused eyebrow at this remark as Cami moved onto Hookfang next. The Monstrous Nightmare was too busy gawking at a passing butterfly to notice her at first, but Cami chuckled a bit as she said "well… I remember when these things were the final exams in dragon killing class… so much for a fearsome beast…"

"Well, that's just because you ain't seen him in action." Hookfang's rider said in his usual brash, overconfident tone. Cami's smirk dropped into a scowl of mild annoyance as she said _"oh… you must be **Snotface** …"_

As she said this, the other riders, ironically except Hiccup, were struggling to hold in laughter at Snotlout's expense. I had the strangest feeling that _**"Snotface"**_ was going to become a permanent nickname for him from this point on. To be fair, though, I won't deny that it actually suited him.

 _" **Snotlout** , actually…"_ he said with a grin, though he was clearly struggling to keep eye contact with Cami without glancing down at her chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but Cami simply said _"well, moving on…"_

As Cami went on to Barf and Belch, I noticed Snotlout grimacing, out of both embarrassment and anger. Perhaps, with Astrid and seemingly Fishlegs having already been won over by Cami's flattery and humour respectively, Snotlout might be able to help me sort Cami out. After all, though I'd never admit it to anyone, we did make a pretty good team when we were stuck on Outcast Island that time.

"So, tell me something, _Tuff_ …" Cami said nonchalantly while looking at a very pissed-off Ruffnut. "Which one's Barf and which one's Belch?"

The twins had their arms crossed and refused to talk. From the looks of things, I had two more recruits to add to my resistance against Camicazi. _Fantastic_. She was undeterred, however, and simply moved on to the Deadly Nadder that was next.

"So, what's her name again, Astrid?" Cami asked as she gently petted the dragon's nose. Astrid walked over to her dragon and scratched the side of her neck, saying "her name's Stormfly…"

 _"Oh, man… that's probably the best so far…"_ Cami grinned. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Cami stole that name to give to her own dragon. But I was getting ahead of myself. The **last** thing she needed was a dragon, since it'd just give her an excuse to come back here all the time.

When Cami moved on from Stormfly, I was initially hoping that Heather or Dagur was here to show off Windshear or Shattermaster, just to give me a little more time to think. But no, they weren't. I was next, and Hiccup was clearly happy to finally introduce me to his best friend, Camicazi.

It was showtime.


	5. Taming

"So, big fella… _you_ must be Toothless…" Cami said excitedly as she finally noticed me. I wasn't accommodating her in any shape or form, in fact, I hadn't even gotten up from where I was sitting, my head drooped slightly down in order to appear peaceful. And Cami took the bait.

I opened my mouth a bit, allowing her to see my supposedly empty gums. She chuckled, glancing briefly at Hiccup and saying "looks like he lives up to his name…" as she reached a hand forward to pet my face.

 _"Yeah, Cami. I wouldn't do that if I were y…"_

 ** _SHING! GGGGRRRRRRRRR…_** I unsheathed my many, many teeth and curled them into a vicious snarl, prompting Cami to shriek a bit as she yanked her hand back. She was panting heavily as Astrid and Hiccup put her behind them, Hiccup reaching his hand forwards to try and pacify me. I calmed down, or at least pretended to, as Hiccup calmly said _"there… easy, bud, easy…"_

Cami was poking her head nervously from behind Astrid's back, both Astrid and Hiccup chuckling anxiously as Hiccup said "whoa… yeah, sorry, Cami… you just scared him…"

 _ **"I scared him?!"**_ Cami shot back in a tone mixing both anger and panic. Astrid smirked in amusement, remembering when she and Hiccup had once had this exact conversation about me before.

Hiccup put his hand gently on my nose, like he always did, and I grumbled softly in response. If this next trick was going to work, even _he_ had to think that I genuinely meant no harm to the girl. Hiccup and Astrid seemed to fall for my ruse, and Cami definitely did. She put her hands on either of her cheeks and sweetly said _"aw… he's actually really cute…"_

 _ **Cute?!**_ I'm not cute. I'm a fearsome Night Fury. I could stand Astrid calling me cute. I could even stand Hiccup calling me cute, under particular circumstances. But **_this girl_** didn't have that access.

"Alright Cami, come over here…" Hiccup extended a hand to the girl, which she slowly and carefully took. I almost felt like chuckling as Hiccup put his hand over Cami's and pushed hers slowly towards my face, whispering quiet, encouraging things to us both.

 _"Here we go… nothing to be afraid of… come on… that's it… here goes…"_

I pushed my face forward a bit, allowing Cami's hand to press firmly on my nose. Her hands were surprisingly soft, though I suppose having soft hands were ideal for stealing things. If I didn't have such a grudge against her for trying to take Hiccup from me, I'd probably _like_ the person these hands belonged to.

Cami was grinning smugly, clearly proud with herself as she looked at an equally proud Hiccup and Astrid.

 _"I think I'm getting the hang of this…"_ she whispered excitedly. You thought wrong, Cami. You thought very wrong. And by exchanging a knowing glance with a glaring Snotlout and the twins, I think that for once, they actually knew better than Hiccup or Astrid did.

"So, _what_ does he do, then?" Cami asked as she took her hand off my face and turned back to Hiccup and Astrid. "Does he, like, do barrel rolls or something? Jump hoops? Eat treats? Come on, Hiccup, I'm running out of options here…"

Was this **_really_** how she saw me? How she saw dragons? _**Pets? Performers?**_ I hope the other dragons heard that, just so they knew that what I was about to do to her was _**100% deserved.**_

"Well, he probably _can_ , but he _doesn't_." Hiccup sighed. I released some tension there, happy that Hiccup hadn't _**completely**_ forgotten about me or my needs. I didn't want to take this out on him, but I soon realised I wouldn't have a choice to.

 _"He can fly…"_ Snotlout said. _"He's good at it too."_

I glanced at Snotlout as he said this, and he briefly winked at me. He _**was**_ in on my plan. From the twins' smirks, I realised they were too. Strangely, this actually _**was**_ comforting to me. I wasn't alone in my hatred of this messy-haired Bog Burglar and wasn't the only one who would find amusement at her expense.

But I digress. Cami was lit up by what Snotlout had said, quickly saying _**"oh, yeah! Come on, Hiccup! Ever since you told me about this, I've wanted to see what it was like! Well, you heard Snotface, come on, come on!"**_

I had to admit, I admired Cami's enthusiasm. I remembered when Astrid first rode on me with Hiccup. She was terrified and screaming all the while. Well, I didn't have to grab Cami from above this time, as I found out when she leapt over my head and landed hard on my back.

Hiccup had his hands up cautiously, saying _"alright, just… just slow down, Cami… Toothless and I didn't have a flight this morning, so he might not be up to it…"_

 _ **GGGRRR!**_ I growled at him as I pointed my head upwards. I already wanted to fly today, and with her on my back I especially wanted to. He wasn't going to stop me now.

"I _think_ he seems pretty up to it, Hiccup…" Astrid said with a smirk as she crossed her arms. Hiccup shrugged, before scratching my ear as he said _"well, what do you say, bud? You wanna give Cami your own little welcome?"_

Oh, I did, Hiccup. I really did. He knew I did. He was unsure, but he honoured everyone's wishes as he got on my back with Cami sitting excitedly behind him. She held anxiously onto his waist as he clicked his metal leg onto my stirrup.

 _"Alright, Toothless… let's start this off gently…"_

Alright, Hiccup. **_Gently_** , it is…


	6. Flying

_**"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ Cami's surprised scream was easily the best thing I'd heard all day as I shot off the ground, flying narrowly through a gap in the chain net and up into the sky. I glanced down at the ground briefly, noticing the other riders watching. I could see Astrid and Fishlegs with concerned looks on their faces while Snotlout and the twins were cheering me on. I decided to honour my adoring public by giving them something to cheer for.

When we were high in the sky, just inches away from the clouds, I lowered my wings and let myself drop down and plummet from the height as I heard Cami say _**"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOODS!"**_

I pointed my nose down as we descended, taking in a deep breath as I noticed the sea getting closer and closer while Hiccup was frantically trying to use the stirrup to get my prosthetic tail back up. I glanced at Cami, who had a wide-eyed, terrified look on her face with her hair was blowing rapidly behind her. She was scared, but not scared enough for my liking, so I decided to spice things up a bit.

 _ **"AAAAH-AAAAH-AAAAH-AAAAH-AAAAH!"**_ Cami's screams grew even louder as I started doing rapid barrel rolls, and I noticed her clinging even tighter to Hiccup's waist and nearly crushing the life out of him.

 _"Toothless! Toothless, I thought we were starting this **gently?** What is wrong with you?!"_ Hiccup whined, though he was struggling to talk over the girl's shrieking. He wasn't nearly as affected by my stunts as Cami was, though he was still visibly _terrified_ at the thought of something happening to her. Both as his friend and also as the daughter of the Bog Burglars' chief. But he didn't need to worry, at least not too much.

On the island, I noticed the adults watching what I was doing, both Bertha and Stoick standing in shock. _"Is that the Night Fury?"_ Bertha asked, to which Stoick said _"aye, it is… and I believe that's your lass screaming back there…"_

Having teased Cami enough with the thought of a watery demise, I swiftly pulled up inches away from touching the sea, letting one of my wings graze the water so that it splashed right into Cami's face, prompting her to spit it out with a _**"BLERGH!"**_

She wasn't screaming anymore but wasn't any more at ease, having only just released her grip on Hiccup as she panted out _"that… that was so s-scary... does he always d-do that?"_

"No… not usually…." Hiccup snarked. "I think he's just a little _excited_ today…"

An interesting theory, Hiccup, but it was still a little more complicated than that. As we flew from the main island, I headed towards one of the stone arches that overlooked the island. _"Toothless, don't even think ab…"_

Hiccup hadn't even finished his sentence as I bucked up my lower half, causing Cami to be launched off of me, screaming as she flew up and over the arch. I briefly thought of just letting her fall, but I wasn't going to be that bad. I wasn't trying to kill the girl, just scare her straight. So I flew under the structure and emerged from the other side just in time for her to land on my back again.

 _ **"Cami… are you okay?!"**_ Hiccup asked frantically, though she didn't answer with words, being wide-eyed with her lower jaw dropped as she simply hooked onto him again. Seeing her like this made me decide that I'd had enough fun, and I quickly turned back to Berk. As I landed back in the Academy, I noticed Astrid looking right at me. Her arms were crossed she bore a disappointed scowl on her face. She knew what I was doing, and she wasn't happy about it. But let's face it, if Cami hadn't given her that notebook, she'd have _**definitely**_ done the same.

"Well, that looked like fun!" Ruffnut snarked before her brother nodded and said "it _was_ fun… for us…"

"Yeah, I know, right?!" Snotlout said smugly. "I _knew_ letting Cami fly would be a good idea…"

Astrid turned away from me and glared furiously at the three, all of them dropping their smirks as they took a step back. When she wasn't happy, Astrid always had this interesting ability of saying everything she wanted to say without actually saying it. Here her face seemed to be saying _if you say one more thing for the rest of today, it will be the last thing you ever say!_

"Well, that was… _new…_ " Hiccup groaned as he climbed off of me. Even _he_ was slightly dizzy from what I'd done, but he recovered as he extended a hand to Cami, who was still sitting on me with that frozen, horrified look on her face.

 _"Cami… Cami, are you okay?"_ Astrid asked worryingly, snapping her fingers in front of the girl to try and snap her out of her traumatised catatonia. After a few seconds, Cami slowly climbed off of me and stood still, before some words slowly left her mouth.

 _"That… was… **TOTALLY WICKED! WHOO! I love this dragon!** "_

I went wide-eyed as she said this. _Wicked?_ She was _scared_ back then, why was she suddenly acting like this was the best thing she'd ever experienced? I hadn't even made it romantic like I did with Astrid that time. _**WHACK!**_ I was distracted from my thoughts when she playfully slapped the back of my neck as a friendly gesture, with everyone except Cami going wide-eyed as she did.

She didn't even do it _that_ hard, but this _could_ have been the straw that finally broke me as I bared my teeth and fixed my eyes on the hand she had hit me with. That arm would have been torn straight off if I hadn't heard the familiar _**"Toothless…"**_

I looked up, seeing Astrid glaring at me again with her familiar scowl. She knew what I would have done, and her face was now saying _don't you even think about it._

I closed my mouth, pouting as I sat back down on the ground. Cami was back to her excited self again, saying _"that was so amazing… I can't wait to tell my mom about this… come on, guys! Wait… **uh-oh…** "_

I couldn't help but grumble a bit as Cami suddenly darted over to an empty bucket and stuck her head straight into it, letting out a loud _**BLEEEEEERRGH…**_ as she started to experience the side effects of salt-water and death-defying heights. About five minutes after this vomiting, she was back to normal, for _real_ this time, and the other riders followed her out of the Academy. Astrid stayed, however, grabbing Hiccup's arm and saying "I think it's better we stay here, Hiccup… we, or rather, _you_ , have gotta have a word with Toothless…"

 _"Oh, man…"_ Hiccup said, a feeling I more than reciprocated as I sunk back down. I'd had my fun, and they'd noticed. _I was screwed…_


	7. Reconciliation

_**"Toothless, do you have any idea what you could have done!"**_ Hiccup said, trying to sound strict with me. _**"What if Cami had gotten hurt? Or worse?"**_

 _"We could say goodbye to that peace treaty, that's for sure…"_ Astrid snarked. She then looked at me, before saying _"and you were **totally** out to get her, Toothless. Don't even try denying it!"_

I was tempted to laugh at Astrid's supposed hypocrisy, but I was fairly certain that I'd stressed them both out enough, especially Hiccup.

 _"Ugh, I really should have known this was happening…"_

Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose as he paced back and forth in frustration. Astrid was sitting on a seat nonchalantly reading through Hiccup's old notebook that Cami had given her, audibly chuckling a few times at the old drawings he had done of her. I was sitting there still, pouting at my predicament while Hiccup continued to express disappointment in himself.

 _"Why didn't I realise it, Astrid? **Why?** "_ he asked her. She didn't look up at him, still reading through the book as she answered "don't be hard on yourself, babe… I didn't realise it until you guys were about to take off…"

" _That's_ why you nearly _**bit**_ her, wasn't it, bud?" he said as he turned to look at me. I nodded slowly, since I had the same basic thought in my head both times I bared my teeth at Cami. Hiccup groaned again, before saying _"Toothless, please, just… **why do you hate Cami so much?** "_

I rolled my eyes as he said this. Hiccup, you're my best friend, and I love you, but you have a nasty habit of being _**unbearably**_ naïve in the worst of moments. I glanced back at Astrid, who was clearly thinking about the same thing Hiccup was as she read, before her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth as she came to a realisation.

 _"Oh, Gods… it's **my** fault, Hiccup…"_

" _What?_ Astrid, _how…_ how's it your fault?" Hiccup scoffed at her as she put down the book and pressed her fist to her head several times, grunting _"oh, I'm such a **stupid ditz…** ugh… Toothless, I'm sorry…"_

"What? Astrid, _what did you do?_ " Hiccup bent down to her level as she looked him in the eyes. At first I thought she was going to break down, like she did when she couldn't find a betrothal gift for Hiccup. But after a few seconds, she put her hand on her mouth and threw her head back, chortling giggles than soon devolved into hearty laughter. **_"Oh… oh ho… oh my Gods… ha ha… ugh…"_**

"Astrid?"

 _"He's **jealous** , Hiccup!"_ Astrid suddenly said, still with a grin on her face. It was nice to see that she found something that was currently tormenting me to be so hilarious, though I suppose her amusement may have been at Hiccup's failure to process this information.

"Jealous?..."

"Yeah… look, Hiccup… today, you were so excited about this visit, that… well, you know, you… you didn't tell Toothless, so _I_ did…"

"You told Toothless about Cami?"

"Yes, Hiccup. See, I hate to admit it now, but, _well…_ I was a little worried about Cami too…"

 _"This again? Oh, come on, Astrid… I told you it wasn't li…"_

"Yes, I know, but I just had to meet her to know for sure, and… look, I told Toothless that you and Cami were _best friends_ , and I think he… well, he just took it the wrong way…"

Hiccup sighed and put his hand to his head. He looked at me with his usual comforting, apologetic expression, speaking in a similar tone as he said _"aw, bud… for the love of… ugh… I'm sorry…"_

He bent down to my level and I looked him in the eyes, which were full of regret as he continued with "Toothless, Cami, ugh… Cami's my friend, Toothless. But that doesn't mean you guys have gotta fight over me… yeah, she's my friend, you might even say she's my _best_ friend, but… but you're _family_ , Toothless…"

 _ **Hm.**_ I hadn't thought of it that way. I know Hiccup and I had been inseparable and more or less crucial to each other's existence for the past four years, but **_family_** was a term I expected to hear about relatives, like Hiccup and Stoick, or the twins, or the Jorgensons. I suppose on my side, dragons are a family of species, with Nadders, Gronckles and Nightmares technically being my cousins in the gene pool.

Family hadn't really expanded across species boundaries in my mind, but if my relationship with Hiccup really was as special as we both thought it was, I _**had**_ to be considered family. At the very least, I'd be considered more eligible for family than a girl that Hiccup only ever saw once every four years. The idea of being Hiccup's best friend suddenly felt like a much less coveted position.

Hiccup sighed, before saying _"ugh, well… looks I caused a lot of drama for no reason, huh, bud?"_

I nodded, before Hiccup put his hands under my chin and said _"can we just forget about this and move on, Toothless?"_

Seeing that I wasn't able to say yes with human words, I decided to use the dragon response. Mainly, licking his face as both he and Astrid laughed with mild disgust. **_"Oh! Ugh, come on! Damn…"_**

As I released him, suddenly being much bouncier and bubblier with excitement, he looked at his main armour which was covered in my saliva. _"I really hope this washes out, bud…"_

"It probably won't…" Astrid snarked as she scratched my left ear. _"So, Mr Pouty Big Baby Boo…"_ she then added as I looked at her. _"I think it's time you had a **proper** reintroduction to Camicazi, don't you?"_


	8. Plan

I lagged behind Hiccup and Astrid up the hill to the Great Hall. Now feeling much more confident with myself and less worried about Cami cutting into my friendship with Hiccup, I couldn't help but worry that I'd made too much of a negative first impression with the girl. She may have said that she enjoyed the flight I had given her, but she was violently vomiting less than a minute later, so her word wasn't trustworthy enough just yet.

As Hiccup opened the door, my fears were quelled a bit as I noticed Cami standing on a table, surrounded by members of both our tribes as she told them about the experience, clearly having the time of her life.

 _ **"And then, he threw me over this big arch and caught me on the other side. It was so amazing!"**_ she shouted wildly, leaping from one table to another in an attempt to replicate it.

Back when I saw her as a rival, I think I may have subconsciously convinced myself that she was an annoying nuisance, but now when I watched her performance, she was a riot, yet she hadn't changed a bit. It's _interesting_ , isn't it? How your entire view on someone can change completely in such a short amount of time.

Of course, glancing to my left, I noticed that even with my change of heart, the Camicazi Resistance I had started still had a following, but was now under new management. Snotlout and the twins were grimacing at Cami's story, looking at each other with smug looks as a plot was beginning to hatch between them. Whatever they were up to, it was going to be my fault…

 _ **"Oh hi, you guys!"**_ Cami suddenly shouted as she jumped down from the table and wrapped Hiccup and Astrid in a group hug. She hadn't forgotten about me, however, as she went in between Astrid and Hiccup to pat me on the head, though I had much less of an urge to remove her hand this time.

 _"Aw, who's a good boy? You're a good boy, that's who!"_ Cami said in a playfully patronising tone as she wrapped her arms around my neck. As she did this, I felt a few of the older Vikings letting out some _**"Awwww..."**_ sounds. This felt a little degrading at first, but I suppose she meant no harm so I didn't react aggressively, and I had a much greater appreciation of her unusually soft hands now.

When she released me and went back to telling her story to the adult Vikings, I glanced back at Snotlout and the twins to see them giving me some kind of signal. Ruffnut and Snotlout were both flapping their hands to get my attention. Tuffnut was attempting to do some sign-language, but given his inability to process human language in general he was clearly struggling. But it was enough for me to interpret it as a beckoning signal, so after making sure that Hiccup and Astrid were too busy looking at Cami to notice me, I slowly slunk over to where the three were sitting.

 _"There he is! Dragon of the hour! Ah ha ha!"_ Snotlout laughed, before saying _"that's the best stunt you've ever done, Toothless!"_

"But now we're putting together out own little stunt…" Ruffnut said smugly. Tuffnut nodded, before saying _"yeah, we're gonna make a little **firework show** out of Cami over here…"_

 _"But it's a four man job, Toothless…"_ Snotlout said, before glancing at a glaring, offended Ruffnut as he added _"you know what? Make that a two-man, one woman and one dragon job… if you're interested…"_

Damn. If this were just ten minutes ago, I'd have been all for this, but now I was completely against it. I didn't want to make Hiccup any more mad at me and, strangely enough, I didn't actually want to see any more harm come to the girl. I made a quick nod my answer to Snotlout's offer, and he and the twins all grinned as they got back to talking amongst themselves.

After a few seconds, Ruffnut broke from her brother and admirer as she bent down to my level and whispered in my ear. _"Just wait for the signal. You'll know what to do…"_

I nodded again and quickly turned from the three, running as fast as my four feet could carry me until I bumped into a familiar figure.

 _"Whoa… easy, bud… what's gotten into you?"_

I was still trying to process my panicking from their plan to properly answer Hiccup, but I simply forced a smile onto my face and licked his armour again. This seemed to ease his worries, and I was already beginning to hatch my own little plan. Whatever Snotlout and the twins were planning to do to Cami, I was apparently a big part of it, perhaps even the _biggest_ , so it could be rather easy for me to alter their plan to fit my own.


	9. Trust

Cami was still chatting to Hiccup and Astrid before the other dragons and I heard a familiar noise outside. It was Windshear, and the other riders lit up as well when they heard it, since they knew her rider wouldn't be far behind.

 _ **"Hi guys!"**_ Heather called as she entered the Hall and walked over to us. I was initially worried about how she'd react to Cami, since Heather had always had a horrible problem with trusting people straight away. Surprisingly, Heather was perfectly happy, even with the unfamiliar presence, looking at Cami before turning to Hiccup and Astrid as she said _"oh… who's this?"_

"Heather, this is Camicazi, the heir to the Bog Burglars…" Hiccup said, trying to sound professional only to fail miserably as Cami playfully shoved him aside and said "it's actually _Ze **Great** Camicazi_. Heir to the Bog Burglar Tribe, master swordswoman and the most cunning and talented burglar in the _**entire**_ Archipelago… _at your service_ …"

 _"Ooh, interesting..."_ Heather said, taking a few moments of resisting before glancing for a split-second at Cami's chest. As the group talked at a table, I noticed Heather and Cami look at each other several times, always making sure the other wasn't already looking when they did. I wouldn't have cared, after all, people looked at each other all the time. But it was something about _the way_ they looked at each other. It was hard to explain, but the only two people I've ever seen look at each other like that were Hiccup and Astrid.

But I digress. It was finally time for Snotlout and the twins to put their plan into action. They nodded at me, but that wasn't the signal that Ruffnut had told me to expect. That wasn't going to come until later, but I had to be prepared for it nonetheless. As they talked, Ruffnut kept glancing at me, before I noticed Snotlout and Tuffnut nod knowingly at each other when they realised Cami was in earshot.

 _ **"No way, Snotlout. I think the exact opposite of that!"**_ Tuffnut shouted theatrically to get Cami's attention, as if he and Snotlout were already in the middle of a conversation. Cami heard them and, knowing what they were trying to do, waited until Hiccup and Astrid were busy talking to turn to look at the three.

 _"Alright, Snotface. What are you guys talking about?"_

"Oh, hey Cami." Snotlout then said, pretending that he hadn't noticed her before. "Tuff and I were just talking about your little flight with Toothless today..."

"What about it?"

"Well... _I_ think that Toothless was just being a little aggressive to make you more impressed..." Snotlout lied, before Tuffnut added "while _I_ thought that Toothless was trying to get rid of you... because he doesn't like you..."

 _"Oh..."_ Cami said softly as she slowly looked at me. It seemed that she was surprised by Tuffnut's suggestion, and possibly even _hurt_ by the thought of it. I was already planning to help her, but this just made me feel even worse about what I did before. I could tell before that she took a liking to me, but I hadn't really considered that she genuinely wanted me to like her.

"But that's why we'd like to try and prove who's right..." Ruffnut suddenly cut in. Cami raised an eyebrow in interest, saying "right... and _how_ do you plan to do that?"

* * *

About five minutes later, the five of us were standing outside the Great Hall, right in front of the tall statues next to the doors. I stood with Snotlout and the twins on the ground at the bottom of the stairs, all of us looking up at Cami as she was perched on the sword placed in the right statue's mouth. She was blindfolded and her hands were tied to her waist, meaning that she couldn't grab onto anything once she jumped. She wasn't nervous, however, and seemed more confused and excited than anything.

 _ **"Okay, so let's get this straight!"**_ she called down. **_"I'm just gonna jump, and..."_**

 ** _"And Toothless, if he likes you, will catch you!"_** Snotlout shouted back. The twins were grinning smugly, before Ruffnut bent down to my level and whispered _"when I give the signal, you light her up, okay?"_

Light her up?! As in shoot her?! No. No, I couldn't do that. This was going too far. I looked up to see Cami standing up on the sword, before she shouted _**"alright... on the count of three!"**_

 ** _"Okay!"_** Tuffnut shouted, before Ruffnut turned to me and made an X-shape with her arms across her chest. That was the signal, and she silently mouthed the word _"NOW!"_ as she said it. She went wide-eyed as I did nothing, and uncrossed her arms and did it again, and a third time when Cami shouted _**"ONE!"**_

 _"Come on, you useless reptile! Fire!"_ Tuffnut snapped as Ruffnut kept doing the signal. Snotlout shrugged and said _"I knew he was gonna double-cross us!"_

 _ **"TWO!"**_ Cami shouted, before Ruffnut stopped making the signal and said _**"fine! Plan B!"**_

Plan B?! What was Plan B?!

 _"Sorry, Toothless. This is for our own good!"_ Tuffnut said as they all pulled out slingshots and aimed them where Cami was. I noticed that their ammo was crude, poorly-made firecrackers, and if you had a blindfold on, these could easily be mistaken for dragon fire. In other words, they were trying to _frame_ me, and it was going to be a lot harder for me to pretend to be neutral.

 _ **"THREE!"**_ Cami shouted, prompting me to take action. As she jumped, I flicked my tail under the trio's legs, causing Snotlout and the twins to flip backwards and drop their slingshots. With the boys still stunned, Ruffnut quickly reached for hers again, but I kicked my back leg out to push it away from her.

 ** _"OOF!"_** I mistimed my kick, meaning that I missed the slingshot and my foot went straight into her face as she hit the ground unconscious. With them seemingly taken care of, I could focus all of my effort on saving Cami. As she kept falling, seemingly not knowing any of this had happened, I noticed the others running out of the Great Hall to watch the scene unfold, seeing Hiccup and Astrid both going wide-eyed. _**"Oh Gods!"**_

I quickly leapt up on my hind-legs, just letting Cami slide down my back as she reached the ground unharmed. _"What? What was that?"_ she said suddenly, not taking off her blindfold as she slowly stood up. She hadn't been hurt, and it was clear that Astrid and Hiccup were both relieved. Even I felt at ease knowing she was safe.

 _ **"That's it, I'm taking my shot now!"**_ Snotlout suddenly snapped, pulling out the last slingshot and aiming it directly at Cami. Hiccup shouted _**"SNOTLOUT!"**_ as Astrid ran forwards to try and tackle him, shrieking as she jumped on him and quickly had him pinned hard on the ground. As the tackle sent him off his feet, Snotlout unintentionally released the string, causing the firecracker to be sent spiralling straight towards Cami.

With Cami being blindfolded and restrained, there wasn't a chance of her dodging. And with Hiccup and Astrid both looking wide-eyed as it tore through the air at great speed, I knew my time of faking neutrality in this situation really _was_ over. I reached my head forward as fast as I could, my teeth gripping the back of Cami's vest as I yanked the girl out of the way just in time. The firecracker flew straight past us, only just singeing a single loose strand of Cami's hair as it flew directly into Tuffnut's stomach, sending him flying back into the wall in an explosion of colour.

 _ **"OW! OH GODS! Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!"**_ I heard Tuffnut yelling his familiar cry as he ran from the wall, still jumping up in fright as the firecrackers in his boots went off at random, but I'm sure he was fine. Ruffnut was out for the count and Astrid was still sitting on Snotlout and pinning his face down in the dirt.

I was more concerned about Cami, who was still sitting in front of me with the blindfold on. She freed her arm from the restraints and lifted her blindfold slightly, allowing herself to see the carnage that had been caused around her. As she noticed one of the firecrackers lying at her feet, she seemed confused, but soon her face began to look more like it was _pretending_ to be confused.

Hiccup and Astrid looked at one another worryingly, before Astrid cleared her throat and said _"well… it, uh… um... it looks like that trick went well..."_

Nodding silently at Astrid's remark, Cami looked back to me. She seemed to think about what to say, and I couldn't really tell how she was going to react.

 _ **"Well, aren't you a smart boy!"** _she said as she suddenly threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. She was trying to play along with the ruse as if she thought it were still part of the trick, though the tightness of the embrace suggested that she knew all too well what I had done for her. She was definitely eccentric, possibly insane, but she was _not_ stupid. And even with her blindfold on, she did have _ears_.

When Hiccup and Astrid were looking proudly at each other, Cami tilted my head slightly so she could kiss the side of my face and whisper in my ear: _"Thanks, big fella… looks like we're gonna get along just fine…"_

I couldn't deny that her affection gave me a surprisingly warm feeling. A feeling I had adamantly refused to feel ever since I heard about this visit, but I suppose I just had to admit the inevitable: _I had indeed warmed up to Camicazi._

 ** _"Well, it's official…"_** Cami panted as she looked at Hiccup while still holding onto me. _**"I love this dragon!"**_


	10. Goodbye

The next morning, I was sitting with Hiccup and Astrid at the dock as the Bog Burglars prepared their ship to leave. The other riders were behind us, and I glanced briefly at the twins and Snotlout, who still had bandages over their burn marks from last night. They still seemed pretty pissed at what I'd done, but they still let little friendly grins at me. They were probably just happy that Cami was finally going, and they didn't hold that much of a grudge.

As for Cami herself, she was still hugging Hiccup and Astrid as I turned back to them. Hiccup finally freed himself from the embrace as he said "well, I uh… I guess this is so long for now, huh, Cami?"

 _"I guess so…"_ Cami said with some slight sadness as she released Astrid, who then gave Hiccup a knowing glance. Hiccup then went wide-eyed as he suddenly remembered something, and quickly reached into his armour to pull out a small pamphlet.

" _Oh, right, uh…_ Cami, this is a little gift Astrid and I put together for you and your tribe…" he said as he passed it to Cami, who gasped at the runes written on the front: **_How To Train Your Dragon_**.

 ** _"A Dragon Training manual! Oh my Gods!"_** Cami shrieked as she swiped it out of his hand and quickly skimmed through it. It had an assortment of drawings and instructions on all the dragons that we'd discovered since I'd met Hiccup, and she was nearly crying with joy as she put it in her jacket.

 _"Guys, I just… I had so much fun, it was… it was **amazing…** "_ Cami said warmly, stroking my chin as she added "and as for **_you_** , big fella… _nothing_ compares to you, do you hear me? And with this little booklet, I'm fairly certain I won't have to wait four years to see you again."

I suddenly got up and licked her face affectionately, prompting Cami, Hiccup and Astrid to laugh as Cami nearly fell over. I hadn't even realised I'd done it at first. It was more of a reflex than anything, but she was touched by the gesture, saying _**"awww… come here you!"**_ as she reached her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

It was uncanny how much more fond I had grown of her, so much that I felt even some sadness of my own when she finally let me go and leapt onto the deck of the ship. She waved at us as the ship floated away, and as the ship got further away I noticed her already burying her face deep in the training book.

That was good, I suppose. After all, with her own dragon Cami could come around here as often as she wanted to. And I was perfectly fine with that. Dare I say, I was _looking forward_ to it, as I'm sure Hiccup and Astrid were too. Hiccup and I were family, I knew that now, so I no longer felt worried about having to share him with Cami.

I actually think Hiccup may have a harder time sharing me and Cami with each other.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
